


補充能量必須要全糖

by peach49816



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach49816/pseuds/peach49816
Summary: 睡眠不足會讓人胡言亂語精神不佳，他希望相同的情況不會再有第二次
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia
Kudos: 3





	補充能量必須要全糖

**Author's Note:**

> 柴火餘灰/阿灰的點文，梗概"消火後，消防隊的里古"

「一下，就一下。」里歐像平常似的笑著，不過眼下有濃厚的黑眼圈。  
「不要。」誰再叫里歐連續輪班他就把那個人切成碎塊！古雷使勁把人推開，這個男人一沒睡腦子裡的閥門就像壞了，只會找機會性騷擾他！  
「我已經三天沒好好睡過了，就一下？」里歐打出同情牌，即使古雷每次都不收還是鍥而不捨的賣慘，期望能消融男人冷如冰霜的理性。  
「幫我整理好報告就讓你親。」沒有慈悲心和閒情逸致的古雷將文件疊在里歐手上，他進檔案室就是要拿資料，這樣正好有理由拒絕。  
「算了。資料我放你桌上。」明顯不接受這樣的交換條件，里歐放棄跟古雷盧小，乾脆地扛著資料離開。  
不曉得是不是睡眠不足的緣故，里歐笨拙地左腳絆右腳把資料撒了一地，當事人還明顯反應不過來發生什麼事，好一會沒從地板上爬起來。目睹事發經過的古雷輕嘆口氣把準備抽出的檔案放回架上。  
「你該好好睡一覺，而不是從我這裡拿無用的獎勵。」  
古雷的手穿過里歐兩側腋窩，像舉辛巴那樣把人從地上帶起來，再放回站好，他和里歐的身高差剛好可以做得到這件事。  
「拿好，你離下班只有三個小時，回去就給我睡覺，要是我值完班沒看到人在床上睡覺，你就別睡了。」  
「夜襲我？」  
「……不是。」  
「每次都是我夜襲你，應該互相一下。」  
古雷壓了壓鼻樑，心想真的不該讓里歐操勞太久，對心理健康不好。為什麼可以變得那麼幼稚！古雷無比懷念里歐還有腦容量跟他對罵的時候。  
最後一冊被撿起來，里歐自動轉身要離開古雷視線之外。  
看著里歐背影的古雷發出青蛙被壓扁般的掙扎聲音，下定決心開口「里歐你過來。」  
「怎麼？要我多搬一點嗎？副隊長也太狠了吧，這已經很多了欸。」  
「不是要你搬東西。」確實很多，幾乎要把那雙剔透的紫眸遮住。  
古雷拿開遮擋住的資料冊，俯身親吻里歐，沒有多加修飾、和平常相比清淡如水的吻。  
「你該長高了，里歐．弗提亞。」古雷再度放回資料冊，精緻的臉又被擋住半分。  
熨燙平整的襯衫領子被覆上黑色亮皮的手扯住，古雷耳邊響起厚重冊子掉落地板的聲音，眼前是淺色的纖長睫毛，他才反應過來自己正被里歐抓著親。  
腔內被粗暴的入侵，舌尖撬開牙關舔舐著軟肉，貪婪消耗所剩不多的氧氣，比平常的做派更不知節制和儀態，扣緊後腦的另隻手直到他吻到滿意了才放開，古雷臉上泛起缺氧的紅暈。  
「我喜歡這樣的，古雷．佛塞特記好了，下次在床上會考。」里歐將黏糊拉開的銀絲放入口中，滿意笑了一下，撿起資料冊心情大好的悠閒晃回座位。  
那抹愉快的笑容看在古雷眼裡是十足的沒心沒肺。


End file.
